Escaping the School
by The Madrigal
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Flock escaped the School? Well, then, here it is. My intake on how the Flock escaped the School. Please review. My first story, so don't hate it.


**Hey, people. My name is Marsheeni Ride. My Pen Names is LucianAngelStar39. This is my first story. It's an one-shot on how I imagined the Flock escaping the School. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"The Flock: Experiment AV0001/ ' Maximum Ride'" a caption on the PowerPoint screen labeled the blond-haired girl with the 13-ft long brown and white wings. "This is Maximum Ride. One of our most valuable experiments. She is the leader of the 6 Avian experiments called the Flock." A scientist, to the side of the screen, addressed the blood-thristy Erasers.

The picture changed to a scowling black-haired boy with black wings. "Experiment AV0002/ ' Fang'. Maximum's second in command. Third most valuable experiment the School has." the scientist pointed Fang out.

"Experiments AV0003/ 'Iggy' and AV0004/ ' Nudge'." The slide changed to a pale, tall boy with reddish hair and crème wings and a black girl with long coco ringlets and tawny wings. "Iggy is blind but not very easy prey. Nudge is one of the least important of the Flock." the scientist said.

Finally, the picture changed to two blond, blue-eyed children; one boy and one girl. "Experiment AV0005/ ' the Gasman'. More important than Nudge. His biological little sister: Experiment AV0006/ 'Angel'. The youngest and second most important because of her power of mind reading control." the scientist read out his notes.

"Your mission is to capture Angel." the scientist read. "The Flock is in Colorado." A young Eraser nervously raised his hand, "How are they in Colorado? How did they escape a lab with maximum security?"

"You must know?" the scientist sighed in a heavy Hispanic accent.

* * *

4 Years Ago

Jeb Batchelder reviewed his notes and sighed. It would take a lot of effort to help Maximum and the Flock escape. Jeb would take them to a skiing house his father had made in the Colorado mountains. It was very important that all of them survived considering that Max was his own biological daughter. Of course, she didn't know that.

He looked over the plan again. He had to succeed. He just had to. Thinking of this, Jeb went to bed in the apartment he shared with his real son, 3-year-old Ari.

* * *

The Next Day

Jeb walked across the smooth tile floor. He leaned down to the bottom cage and prodded the sleeping being inside. "Max!" he hissed. Immediately, the 10-year-old blond girl was awake.

"Jeb? Is it time?" she whispered. "No, not yet. I'm going to come for you in an hour." he whispered back. "Ok," she acknowledged Jeb. "I can't wait."

* * *

An Hour Later

"Experiments AV0001-6 are needed for Physical Testing." Jeb's harsh voice stated. "Physical _what?_" the guard asked. " Physical Testing. A range of new tests designed to see their physical abilities. " Jeb replied with stressed patience. "Go ahead." the guard said.

Jeb rolled the cart he was pushing right in front of Max's cage. He reached upwards and lifted the cage above Max's, which happened to be Fang who was sleeping. As Jeb swung the cage around to put it on the cart, Fang's head hit the side of the cage and he jerked awake.

Fang looked down at Max with a confused expression. "_It's time._" she mouthed. Fang let a half-smile form on his face. Then, quickly, he forced his feature into his normal expressionless face.

Jeb knelt down to Max's cage and lifted it up on the cart. As he turned back around, Max saw him wink at her. Max watched as he loaded the rest of Max's family on the cart. They all turned and looked at her and she gave them a thump's up. Finally, Jeb pushed the cart out the door that locked the cage room.

Max allowed herself some rest. She thought of what they would see after they escaped. Blue skys, green grass, the yellow sun. They had only seen this from a lab window. Soon they'd get to see it for real. They might to fly. Fly! Max stretched her wings behind her. She wanted to fly.

Max dosed off. Twenty minutes later, Jeb stopped rolling the cart and Max awoke. Sleepily, she looked around. She recognized the door that led to the labs. Jeb reached in his pocket and withdrew an I.D. card. He waved it over the scanner.

It flashed green light and the doors swung open. Jeb pushed the cart through the doors and they swung shut again.

Meanwhile at the cage room, a new scientist entered the room with a cart. "I'm here for Experiment AV0001 and AV0002." he said to the guard. "Avian Experiments 1 and 2?" the guard asked confused. "Yes," the scientist replied, " I need them for testing."

"But, Batchelder took them half an hour ago." the guard said. " Batchelder. He was not authorized!" the scientist hissed. The guard's eyes widened. He reached for his walkie-talkie. "Call the Erasers! We have 6 experiments, AV0001-6, and Jeb Batchelder headed for escape in Lab 6." he hissed into it.

Back with Jeb, the Flock had been rolled into an empty lab. Jeb locked the door and opened the window. He also unlocked the cages. Max crawled out of her cage, her legs stiff and wobbly from not being stretched for a while.

At the same time, Erasers flooded the hallway outside. They clawed at the locked door. Jeb looked at the door in worry. "Go," he motioned for Nudge to take baby Angel and squeeze through the window.

Nudge looked at the window in distrust but clambered through it. She dropped to the other side, a yard leading to a wooded area. Iggy climbed through next, taking Gazzy.

When Fang attempted to climb through, he looked behind him. The Erasers were trying to kick the door open. "Go, now." Jeb hissed at Fang. Fang nodded and dove outside.

Max climbed out next and was followed by Jeb. He immediately shut the window. "Run." he motioned to the woods. At the same time, Erasers burst out of the nearest door. "Run," he said again. "I'll meet you at the top of the canyon.

The School was on bottom of a canyon. To escape, the Flock and Jeb needed to get to the top. Jeb turned and darted to the woods. For a human man, he was fast. The Erasers charged at the frozen Flock. Then, with Iggy and Nudge holding Angel and Gazzy, the Flock turned and charged in different directions.

They knew this part of the plan. They had to run from the Erasers and get to the flat part of the canyon. Somehow. Jeb had thought of flying. If only the Flock knew how to fly.

* * *

Max ducked under the bush. She had been running for 5 miles. Even at age 10, her avian genes made her run fast. She had maybe 10 minutes before the Erasers caught up to her.

She heard the running footsteps. They stopped and she imagined them looking around. She could hear their ragged breathing and could smell their icky scent.

The Erasers approached her bush. She waited. Suddenly, Max burst out of the bush! She _whooshed _ahead and was a blur in the trees. The Erasers thudded after her. A mile later, she slowed down.

She heard footsteps. Suddenly, a furry claw grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. The Eraser started to run in the opposite direction and dragged Max along. Max kicked her feet and clawed at the Eraser's arm. It had no effect. Max, with dying hope, stuck her foot out. The classic trick. The Erasers tripped and Max sped away with all the speed she had.

* * *

Fang darted through the undergrowth. He didn't bother looking back. He knew the Erasers were after him. Smartly, around a tree, he made a sharp turn and pushed his way forward.

* * *

Iggy and Nudge were together. On Nudge's every footstep, Iggy followed. It was hard being blind and being chased. It was harder carrying a 4-year-old boy and running. But they managed.

* * *

Max reached the end of the woods. She halted at a cliff and dared a glance behind her. The Erasers were right behind her. Max knew her one and only choice.

It might not work. But it was worth a try. Max turned around. The Erasers advanced on her. Max backed up.

Then she turned back around and jumped right off the cliff. As she plunged through the air, Max knew she couldn't be caught now. Fast and hard, Max unfurled her wings. 9-ft of brown and white majestic beautiful feathers.

She pushed her wings down hard. Max rose up a couple hundred feet. She pushed again. Down. Up. Down. Up. Every stroke simple. It was easy. Then again. Down. Up.

Suddenly, _OH MY GOD!_ Max was flying. She was flying just like she had always dreamed. It was glorious. The wind whistling through her feathers. Her hair whipping around her face. Max pushed on her wings one last time before turning and sneering at the on looking Erasers.

She rose upwards with fluttery feelings in her chest. She was free. Free, finally, from the School. Max felt like twirling in the air for an eternity. She pulled her wings together then plunged several feet.

Finally, she stretched her wings and turned tail. She flew to the top of the canyon where Jeb waited with a helicopter. She landed on a strange rock and slid off. Max looked up to see Fang, Iggy, and Nudge landing. They all had expressions of serene on their face.

But the moment was ruined when Erasers appeared far in the distance. The first one was just 12 feet away! Jeb, inside the helicopter, pulled a lever. The one door slid open to reveal two rows of leather seats. Each one seated four.

Nudge, holding Angel, slid in then helped Iggy in. She set Angel on her lap. The Erasers were one foot away. Max panicked. She handed Fang, Gazzy. Fang clambered over the first row of seats and sat with Gazzy next to him.

Max had one foot on the door. Just as she put her other foot inside, an Eraser lunged at her. Max grabbed both handrails of the helicopter and swung backwards. She landed on Iggy. "Sorry," she muttered and swung forwards. Both her feet were together and she hit the Eraser's chest in a powerful kick. The Eraser stumbled backwards.

Taking the time she got, Max clambered through the open door. "Pull the lever!" she yelled at Jeb. He obeyed and the door slid shut. The helicopter lifted in the air and flew far leaving the canyon behind.

The Flock was finally free. The School couldn't hurt them anymore. At that thought, Max nearly started crying. All of them were happy. They were free! But no one had remembered the blond little boy in Jeb's apartment.

* * *

The young Eraser's face was harsh. His feature were cold and angry. "They forgot me behind?" his voice choked. "Yes, they did. Ari," the scientist smiled. "That's why you were created as you are now. A perfect being to capture the Flock."

"And to kill your half-sister Maximum." he evilly smiled while saying this to himself. "You see, Ari. Your father and the Flock didn't forget you. They left you. You were unnecessary to them. A remnant left behind." The scientist knew what he was doing. He was setting a trap for Maximum, Ari, and Jeb. The three that ruined his family and kept him away from his wife and daughter: Valencia and Ella Martinez.

He'd get revenge. He knew he would. And Ari would help him do so.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. It took a while to write it, but I was proud when I was done. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, please review and tell me what I did wrong. If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll try to make it a two-shot and post the Flock's reactions to their new home.**

**Fly on,**

**Marsheeni Ride**


End file.
